UnLoved
by PassionateSoul
Summary: Victoria is not the only Lucke to be tortured by Lucius... Lucius/OC graphic SLASH.


**Disclaimer: Do not own. **

Colin hated this family. he had spent six weeks in a beach house with two other families and he missed his boyfriend, Marcus. Right now he was walking down the beach, gazing at the sea's calm, serene blue waves. A warm breeze ruffled his longish black hair and carried a familiar voice.

"Colin! Hey, Colin!" He turned to see his gangly, twelve-year-old sister struggling to run in the sand. She ran right into him hard enough to knock him a few feet back

"What is it, Victoria?" He asked, laughing. He loved the way his sister was there for him no matter what.

"Cousin Draco is here!" She said excitedly. He stiffined.

"A-are his parents here too?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"I think so. I'm not sure. I just-"

"'Toria!" Draco called from the beach house porch.

"Gotta go!" She said, bolting for the house. he watched as Draco and Victoria hugged and ran off to explore the caves in the back. he shivered, but not from cold. Lucius was here. He didn't want to meet him again, not ever. but the sun was sinking, he'd stayed away for too long his mother would come looking for him. reluctantly, he walked back to the house.

when he got there, he saw that, indeed, they were there, shmoosing with everyone. he leaned against the wall next to the doorway outside. _"Why is he here?"_ he thought to himself. then a cold voice sent chills down his spine.

"Hello, Colin." Lucius whispered in his ear. Colin whirled around and faced him. Lucius's grey eyes examined Colin with cold appraisal. "It's been a long time."

"H-Hello, Uncle Lucius." Colin said nervously.

"I heard some interesting news from your mother. You two had an argument because she wouldn't let you bring your boyfriend?" Colin flushed.

"It's none of your business." he snapped, turning away to leave. He winced when he felt Lucius's snake cane dig into his arm, forcing him to turn around.

"Don't forget your manners." Lucius said coldly, pulling him back. Colin shivered.

"I apologize." he hissed through gritted teeth, removing the cane's head from his arm. "I must take my leave." This time, it was Lucius's hand that stopped him.

"We aren't done talking." he let go. "I was discussing your sister's marrige to my son with your father." He said, examining his black gloves. "Apparently, he's against the union."

"We're too closely related." Colin said dumbly. Lucius chuckled.

"there's so few pureblood these days that it doesn't matter." Suddenly, Lucius stepped closer, a mere inch away from Colin. He was a little taller that him, forcing Colin look up at him. "And you?" Lucius whispered, stroking his left cheek. "Are you willing to marry only for the continuance of pure bloods?" Colin couldn't think with him so close, Lucius's eyes boring into his.

"I-I guess." Colin tore his eyes away and turned his back to him. "If it were only for kids." Lucius laughed quietly, placing his hands on Colin's shoulders and gently massaging them.

"What about passion? Love?" he breathed in Colin's ear. Colin shivered, and pulled away.

"Don't toy with me. You know how I used to feel about you." he moved away from Lucius, trying to get as much space between them as possible. Lucius laughed again and slowly cornered Colin.

"If I remember correctly, you confessed your love for me on this very porch." His eyes practically glowed in the half light of the porch. "You were such a skinny boy back then." Lucius reached out and touched his chest. "I'm glad you've grown some muscle." he growled, leaning close to press his mouth against Colin's. Heat scorched through Colin, making his blood boil.

"U-uncle Lucius..." He whispered, but Lucius just slid his hand to the back of Colin's head and kissed him deeper, thrusting his tongue deep into Colin's mouth. He groaned when he felt Lucius's hardness press up against his thigh. "N-no." he gasped, pulling away, hitting his head on the wall. Lucius glared at him, heat making his eyes like molten silver.

"Tonight," he whispered. "Your room. At ten." With that, he swept into the house to rejoin the party. Colin slid down the wall, his legs too weak to hold him up. Hands shaking, he covered his face to calm himself. There was tromping footsteps and he looked to see two mud monsters climbing up the steps.

"Hiya, Colin." the closer one said, revealing that it was Draco and Victoria covered in mud.

"Mother's going to be mad." He said weakly. She scowled under her mud-mask.

"It wasn't my fault! I scared Draco and he fell in so when I started laughing he pulled me in-"

"I did not! You slipped!" Draco huffed, wiping his face off.

"-and we had a mud fight." she shrugged. Colin laughed, his passion forgotten.

"Don't go inside." he warned, but Victoria grabbed Dracos arm and pulled him into the house. An uproar ensued. Once everyone calmed down, Colin's mother ordered him to take his sister to bed, no supper. Narcissa was so furious with Draco, she even slapped him in front of everyone.

"Come on, 'Toria." Colin said, taking his sister's hand. he threw one last glance at Lucius. He was staring at him, a slight smile on his lips. Colin shivered and hurried out of the room.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A few hours later, Colin was standing on his balcony, drinking fire whisky. He didn't know why he was getting drunk, he just was. The liquid gave him a burning numb feeling, almost making him forget about tonight... A soft, cold hand slid over his neck, startling him.

"Are you ready?" Lucius whispered, trailing his hands all over Colin's body. Colin moaned, leaning against Lucius. "I'll take that as a yes." He purred, spinning Colin around.

Lucius's eyes smoldered. He kissed him gently, yet mercilessly. Colin felt his entire body ignite as Lucius's cold fingers ran down the heated flesh of his neck. His breath came in short huffs as Lucius unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor, stroking his abs and gently pushing him onto the bed. Suddenly, Colin pulled away.

"I'm not sure about this…" he whispered shyly. Lucius turned his head and stared at him.

"Be quiet," He said, locking lips with him. Colin turned away.

"But Narcissa…" Lucius took Colin's hand and slid it into his pants. Colin groaned when he felt the silky hardness of Lucius.

"Do you feel that? That's all for you. Now be a good boy and don't move." Colin's fingers still wrapped around him, he ran his hands down Colin's chest, abs and went to unbuckle his pants, trailing kisses down the length of his body. Colin arched his back as Lucius's lips branded him.

"Don't…Stop…ooooohhh!" Colin couldn't think straight. This was beyond his wildest imaginings. Surrendering so completely, with Lucius…He gasped when he felt Lucius take him in his mouth. "U-Uncle Lucius!" He gasped. Lucius moved in a slow and steady rhythm, drawing him dangerously close to the edge. The hot, wet suction was too much for Colin as he released himself in Lucius's mouth. "AAAhhhhhh! ohhh, s-sorry..." Lucius just laughed.

"At least I know you're ready." he said softly.

"Um, uncle Lucius, I-I haven't really...Me and Marcus haven't..." Colin tried to explain, But Lucius was pressed against him, cradling Colin in his cold hands and slowly pumping him into another erection.

"You're still a virgin? Well, this makes things easier." he murmured, pessing his cold mouth onto Colin's mouth left him again, and Colin almost protested at the loss, until Colin felt something else. Gently, slowly, Lucius was easing a finger into him, slowly moving it, and sending him even higher than Colin already was. "Ah...Lucius..." Colin was nearly losing sanity as Lucius slowly rotated his finger inside him. Colin felt Lucius's hair on his thigh, tickling him, and felt his lips softly kiss his inner thighs gently, nipping at the sensitive flesh. He pushed his finger deeper inside him, and licked once up his hard shaft. Colin arched his back a little, whispering his name and biting his lip. Lucius kissing his leg again. Colin gasped and moaned "Yessss...", as he pushed his finger even further into him. Colin could feel him moving, almost like searching for someth-

"O-o-oh....Lucius..." Colin sobbed as his finger found something deep inside him. Colin wriggled his hips, and he did it again, making his eyes roll back into his head, and stars pop behind his eyelids. Colin felt a shift as he moved a little, then something else...The finger inside him seemed to get bigger, and Colin realized that he had added another one, and was scissoring them gently, making him feel a little looser. Colin felt a shift and his weight on him again.  
Lucius moved his hand, and Colin felt an odd sensation as he pulled his fingers out of him. Colin opened his eyes, and looked at him, at those beautiful eyes of his. Colin felt his hands on his legs, pushing them back towards his chest a little, and a hand on his cock, sort of moving it upwards, towards his stomach. Colin closed his eyes again, and Lucius hissed as our skin touched, and it was like fire meeting ice. Their bodies melted into each other, and Colin felt something else, something, warm, almost hot rubbing against his asshole, creating delicious pressure.

"Lucius..." Colin whispered, opening his eyes again, and running his hands up Lucius's arms, until they were on his shoulders. "Uh?" Lucius had his eyes closed, but stopped moving.

"Are you sure?" Colin murmured, hoping he would say yes.

"Mmm...Yes." Lucius nearly moaned the word, and Colin murmured

"Do it."  
Lucius looked at him, and bent down, softly kissing his lips as Colin felt the pressure increase. Colin felt a jolt to his stomach, and Colin moaned softly against his lips, feeling Lucius slide slowly into him. Colin jerked a little as the pressure increased more. Lucius kissed him harder, and Colin lightly tongued the seam of his lips. He stayed still for a few moments, almost as if to let him get used to him, before he slowly pushed a little further. No less than and inch or so, but Colin still moaned again, and shifted his hips a little, so that more of him entered him, and he groaned. He felt so good, so right inside him, Colin wrapped his arms around Lucius, and broke away from his lips for long enough to whisper "You feel really good..." He growled, and entered him a little more, so that he was nearly all the way. One of his hands tangled into his hair, and he bit his lip as he slowly ravaged his mouth. Colin flicked his tongue out again, groaning as Lucius pushed deeper, overwhelmed by him in him, on him, all around him. He ran his fingers through his hair, and kissed him until Colin thought he would come right on the spot. Lucius felt so incredibly good inside him; Colin couldn't help but arch up towards him. That pushed him further into him, and Lucius growled again, as Colin whimpered and sucked on his lower lip. He groaned, and Colin felt him pushing more. He broke the kiss gently, and kept his hand in his hair.

"Ready?" Lucius whispered. Colin nodded, and whimpered, and he moved his hips a little, grinding against him. The pressure inside him moved as he did, and a tremor ran through him.  
"Oh, god, oh god...Ah..." Colin was making noises he didn't know he could make as Lucius slowly pulled out of him, and pushed back in, not hard, but firmly. Colin reached up to run his nails along his scalp. "Mmmm..." He bit his lip and pressed his body upwards, brushing against something that made his toes curl. He thrust into him again, slowly, letting him get used to him, and his body continued to shake. It was good, and waves of heat were rolling over him, but Colin needed more, harder. Colin arched his back, and wrapped his legs around Lucius's waist. "Harder" Colin whispered. Lucius nodded as he drew out of him slowly, and thrust in, hard, brutally so, making him cry out as waves of pleasure coursed through him again. Colin watched his face after he did this, and the only word that came to mind was beautiful. He eyes were open, and he was staring at him, his mouth slightly open as he panted.

"Let go...just feel." He murmured, kissing him again, harder this time. Lucius pulled out of him and thrust hard, holding his hips up as he did. Colin moaned, louder with each thrust until Colin was practically screaming for him.

"Ah, Ah...don't stop...Lu-Lucius...ah, god..." Colin cried out as he palmed his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, which were hard, deep, and faster.

"Mm...Mm...Colin- Oh..." Lucius panted, making growling noises as he thrust into him harder, consistently paced fast. "Yes...yes, harder Lucius...oh...I'm..." Colin didn't finish. He complied with his demand for harder thrusts, holding his hip as he pounded into him, fisting his cock, and pumping faster, grip tightening as he took him over the edge, Colin could feel him come in him, and Colin couldn't stop moaning his name, and it was-

"Lucius...Ah..." Colin came, sweet, hot wetness on Lucius's stomach and his hand.

"That was entertaining." Lucius said, breathless. Colin pulled away from him, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I need to take a shower." He mumbled, heading for the bathroom. When he got back, Lucius was gone. His bed was mande and the sheets were missing. a small note was on the nightstand.

_**"You were very interesting. i hope we can do this again."**_

**-Lucius**

Colin's hand crumpled the note as his eyes started to burn. Hot wet tears coursed down his cheeks as he realized how Lucius had taken advantage of him.

---

The next morning, Colin wathched the Malfoys departure. He watched his sister hug Draco and talk to the elder Malfoys. He bristled when Lucius stroked her head, but then shook it off_. She's a little girl,_ Colin thought. _Lucius would never- He wants her to marry Draco._ Finally, the Malfoys left, not knowing the damage they had inflicted on their relatives.

* * *

**This is a one-shot\prequel to UnLucky. I thought that i should explain why Victoria is not living with her older brother: He is gay and the Custody thingie does not belive him to be a fit guardian. Also he is single and has no employment (His parents money keeps him from the poorhouse).**


End file.
